The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a truck bed accessory.
Sales of trucks have grown in the United States and abroad. These trucks are not only for industrial use but also for personal use. Individuals like trucks because they are versatile in that they can carry a load in the truck bed and also be configured to provide a protective covering over the truck bed. However, there are certain deficiencies in truck bed accessories.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improvement in use of truck bed accessories.